A Whole New World
by Jennashaylev
Summary: This story is about Four (Tobias) after Tris dies. A group of them, including Four and all of his friends that are left, leave Chicago and move into the "real world". When he gets there, Four is going to have to face a huge problem he never thought he would have to face before. Will he be brave and do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **

**This is my first fan fiction, and I'm so excited to write this! This story takes place after Tris was killed, but I'm going to make it as if she never got shot, Tobias never saw the body, and the last group of people (including Tobias and Christina) left Chicago and explored the outside world. Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

It's been three years now. Three whole years without her. There isn't a day that doesn't past by that I don't think of her. I wake up every morning, my arms stretch out to find her body, and every morning, I come up empty. I don't understand how I can still motivate myself to live without her, it's been hell. Christina checks on me multiple times a day, and if she doesn't, she makes sure Zeke or one of the girls does it. I know Christina and Zeke have both lost loved ones, but I feel like they don't understand my life without Tris. She changed me, she brought out the part of me that I thought would never come out. She brought out the good in me. She also showed me that life isn't fair. Even though Caleb and I have come to good terms, I still blame him for her death. I blame him for me being lonely and miserable every day.

Tears start to blur my vision, but quickly go away. I need to be strong, she would want me to be strong. I slowly sit up, taking in my surroundings of the room. This is my last couple hours in Chicago. We are finally leaving behind the life we use to know. I'm hoping this will help me become stronger and make living without her a tiny bit easier. As I inch myself to the edge of my bed, I stare at the very first picture Tris and I took together. Her smile was from ear to ear, her small arms were wrapped around my waist, and her head was laying on my chest. After she died, I was scared that I would forget her. I was scared that I would forget her laugh, the way her body felt against mine, and even the sound of my name from her lips.

Quickly, I look away from the picture, looking at the bag I have packed for me to take into the "real world". I sat up, almost dreading this, my body full of fear. I grab the picture and put it in my bag. Walking toward the table, I slip on the outfit I laid out last night. A black cotton shirt, soft as can be, and a pair of black jeans. Tris loved this shirt on me for some reason, I don't know if it was because it was so soft, or if it was because this was the shirt I wore the first time I kissed her. I grab my bag, I take one last look of the place, and I leave. This time, it's for good.

I meet everyone on the train. All there is, is silence until Christina makes a comment towards me. "You know this is what she would want you to do, right? She would want you to live life to the fullest, not letting anything, especially her death stop you. Trust me, I would love it if Will, Tris, Uriah, or even Al, could come experience it with us, but they aren't here. We need to move on, and all of us on this train are here for you." I nod, and give her a quiet thanks. For the rest of the trip to outside of the city, I look out the window, imagining what's in store for us next.

The train comes to a stop, letting us hop off and notice our surroundings. The gate is solid black, a tiny keypad in the very center. I look at Cara, expecting she knows what to do next. She advances toward the keypad, blocking our view with her back, and punches in a code. She steps back, a minute passes before it opens. All we see is a black tunnel. No light, nothing. All of us just stand there, unsure of what to do. Tris, I need to do this for Tris. She jumped first, I need to move first. I honestly don't know how I got my feet to move, but without even thinking, I walked through the gate. Everyone filed in behind me, scared of what was next. After what seemed like hours, we came to the end. There was actually light at the end of the tunnel, no joke. I stepped through it, into the new open space and couldn't believe it. We had made it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **

Tobias' POV

The sky was the brightest I've ever seen. It was a baby blue, and the sun was golden. The grass was green, greener than the amity farms. Oh, and the air, the air was fresh. Every time I took a deep breath, the fresh air filled up my body, making me feel whole again. I looked towards the group and gave them a nod, letting them know it was okay to advance on. About a hundred feet in front of us was a black minivan and a person in a black suit. He was about my height and as skinny as Christina. His black hair was slicked back with too much hair gel and black shades covered his eyes. So many questions were going through my mind that I almost didn't notice that we had reached him.

"Are you guys the group from Chicago?" He questioned. I looked at Cara, not knowing how to respond. She gave me a confident look back before she turned to face him. "Yes, we are, and who might you be?" My head started pounding, all my questions wanted to be answered. I needed to know so much, but I knew we didn't have much time. "Get in the car, I'll take you to the city." City? What city? I gave Cara a gentle touch on the shoulder and she gave me a shrug in return. Zeke found my side and leaned into my ear. "He never told us his name," he whispered. Without turning around, the guy in the suit said, "I'm Ted, your guide." A smirk appeared on my face. I think I'm going to like it here.

One by one, we all crawled into the car. I sat in the back, between Zeke and Christina, but in silence. Since it was Cara's idea to come, she was our leader and she got to sit in the front. I looked out the front window the whole time, afraid I might miss something if I closed my eyes. It was beautiful, so much land. Trees that were as tall as the buildings back home, birds flying higher than imagined. I loved every single bit of it, but when we got into the city, I loved it even more. The buildings looked brand new, the sidewalks seemed freshly paved. There was so much life, people walking, running around. Everyone wore different colors. No outfit was the exact same. It was a scenery that Chicago could never be. I suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore, I felt alive.

Ted pulled the car into an empty parking lot, asking us to get out of the van. He led us into one of the biggest buildings in the city. _The Sonique. _The outside was covered in glass, it must've been a hundred stories high! We entered the building through a revolving door, and appeared in the entry way. It was gorgeous. Marble floors, gold trim, white furniture with gold seams. It looked like something that would only appear in my dreams.

We followed Ted up a couple flights of stairs, leading us down a long hallway to our rooms. Everything was marble, white, and gold. My eyes still weren't use to the brightness and cleanliness of everything. "You have five minutes to unpack before we leave to have a meeting in the auditorium," Ted shouted from out in the hallway. I threw my bag so that it landed in the center of my bed, advancing to the hallway, not wanting to miss anything. It didn't even take five minutes for everyone else to join us, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to waste any more time. I wanted to explore.

Ted led us into the auditorium. Let me start off by saying, it was _huge._ The seats were all black, black walls, and in the front of the room was a black stage that was closed with black curtains. It reminded me of dauntless. "Everyone sit, we are going to talk about your futures and then later, we are going to meet some of the people you'll be seeing every day. Please remember that you are not to mention your old life unless needed, it is the past," Ted walked toward the stage and turned on his cordless microphone. "As I was saying, you are all now college students. You will be working hard five days a week so you can get yourself a job of your choice here in the United States. You are currently in New York, one of the most known and most important of the states. You will get monthly pay checks until you are fit to live on your own. Lastly, you have to stay here until I tell you otherwise. You have to get permission from me to leave the building unless you are going to school. I promise that you'll like it here. I've lived here for ten years and I haven't had a problem."

I took a gulp, how long was I going to stay here? Was I going to like it? Ted's voice caught my attention, making me listen, "Now you have to go back to your rooms and we'll all meet in the dining hall for dinner and then we will be attending the show in here tonight. It is choreographed by many of the people you'll be seeing at school who also star in it. I think it's a great way to meet new friends, right guys?" We all slowly nod our heads. I can do this, I need to make new friends. I can do this. Who am I kidding, I can't do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **

**The dance scene towards the end, I picture this as "If it kills me" on So You Think You Can Dance! Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

The hours before the show went by so slow. Showering, changing, and unpacking took a total of about thirty minutes. I was scared to be by myself, scared to let my mind wonder too much. I sat on my bed and as soon as my eyes started to close, I heard a knock on my door.

"You ready, Bud?" Zeke called out to me through the door. I shrugged my shoulders, forgetting that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, give me a minute." I pushed myself off of the bed and onto my feet. Grabbing my black leather jacket, I put my key in the pocket, and found myself shutting the door and walking down the hall with Zeke. "Ummm… Zeke? Isn't the auditorium the other way?" He chuckled in response, and I would've questioned him again if Christina and Cara hadn't come out of the door we stopped in front of. _Relax, Tobias. You need to breathe and enjoy yourself._

On our way to the show, I was still confused of where we were going. We had only been here for about seven hours and I didn't understand how they knew where to go. We took so many turns that by the time we appeared at the large black door, I sighed in relief. Hesitantly, I walked in, following Zeke in front of me. About four rows from the front were our seats. I sat down, sinking into the comfy black leather that I once sat in about four hours ago.

"What do you think this show is about?" Christina asked quietly. We all just shrugged, and then Zeke shushed her as the lights began to dim. I laid my sweaty palms on my thighs, taking in a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. The curtain started to raise and there was a single blue light shining on the stage. A girl in blue appeared with a boy in white and black. All I could do though, was focus on the girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and her arms and legs were tiny with a little muscle. Every time I felt her face turn towards me, I held my breath a little.

About three minutes later, it was over and I couldn't help but just sit there. I know that girl, who is she? Why would I know someone outside of Chicago? They both stood up, facing the audience, and bowed. I gasped, and so did the others sitting next to me.

"Is it really-," Zeke asked.

"No! It can't be!" Christina scolded.

Cara looked me in the eyes, waiting for my thought. "It has to be her," I mumbled. It has to be _Tris._


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **

Tobias' POV

There's no way that someone could look like that and not be my Tris. My heartbeat picked up as I stood up. "What are you going to do? You can't just go up to her and ask her if she's Tris," Christina said truthfully. Thank you Christina for your honesty. Note the sarcasm.

"You also have to remember that she died, Four. So don't get your hopes up if it isn't her," Zeke said as he patted me on the back.

"But you guys also need to remember that we never saw her body after she "died". They said the death serum hit her hard and some dauntless guards got rid of her body. There's still a chance, a small one, but still a chance," I looked into Cara's eyes, silently thanking her for her comment.

"What do I do guys?" My body started to sweat, everywhere.

"Flowers," I looked at Christina like she was crazy. "Every girl likes flowers. Go buy some and take them to her after the show as a way of saying, 'good job'." I nodded quickly, advancing out of auditorium. _Flowers. I need flowers._ I ran to the gift shop near the entrance of the hotel. Walking toward the back, colorful daisies caught my eye. I grabbed them, not giving it a second thought. _That was the best five dollars I've ever spent_. I rolled my eyes at my stupid comment.

The floor was moving quickly beneath my feet, letting me know that every step I took, I was getting closer to her. But then something stopped me. Literally.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that. I wasn't looking," I said. My eyes wondering down, looking into the person's eyes that I ran into. Those same gorgeous eyes. "It's okay, I wasn't either," she responded as her eyes met mine. I slowly pushed the flowers toward her as I tried to cough up some words. "Th-these are f-for y-y-you." A warm smile displayed on her face, letting me know she liked them.

"Thank you! Did you enjoy the performance?"

"Y-yes!"

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"To- Four. Four," _Not yet, I can't let her know until I find out if it's really Tris._

"Well Four, thank you for the flowers and it was really nice to meet you. I'm Tracey by the way. Maybe we could meet up sometime?" I felt tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. I nodded, but then something caught my eye. A couple black dots near her collar bone. Does this mean she's Tris? And if so, would she really cover them up?


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****Things will hopefully start to pick up, and next chapter will be from Tris' POV! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

There was a slight breeze as I walked to my first class today. Birds flew over my head, settling in trees, chirping. The sun was out today, no clouds in the bright blue sky. People buzzed past me, all of the different colors were making my head spin. All the buildings were different shapes, sizes, and colors. I luckily had started to find my place around this city before my classes today. One of the buildings caught my eye. _Psychology and Sociology. _This was my first class today and the one I was most excited about. This is what I wanted to major in, a way to solve problems other than violence.

Walking in to the classroom, I immediately took in the scenery. Black desks lined up in four rows of three desks, each desk could sit a pair of two. Behind these were many windows, letting you see the gorgeous campus. At the front of the room was a larger black desk with a white board behind it. Today's date was written at the very top and in the middle written was the name: _Mr. Hamilton. _I decided to pick a seat, wanting to be ready to go for when the class started.

When I started walking down the middle isle, I saw a body that was easily recognizable in the second to last desk in the middle. I sped up my walk a little bit as soon as I noticed that the seat beside her was empty. She looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"Four is it?" I nodded. "Ahh, we meet again. Would you like to sit by me?" I answered her question by sitting down. "How are you doing?" She asked me. "Pretty good, I'm still getting use to the new campus. I love it here," my eyes met hers again, making me smile. I loved that smile. The way her dimples showed, making my body go numb. Sadly, Mr. Hamilton walked in, making me have to advert my attention to him.

By the end of the day, I had found out that Tracy and I had every single class together. I don't know long ago it was since I've felt this joy. I practically ran back to the hotel glowing. As soon as I got back to my room, I landed on my bed, and I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out. "Who the hell do you think?" _Christina. _Maybe if I don't answer, she'll go away.

About twenty seconds later, she yelled at me, claiming that she wasn't leaving until I let her in. Knowing that, I walked to the door, and then felt a hit to my stomach.

"What was that for?!"

"For making me wait and for not telling me what happened after you gave Tris flowers!"

"First off, her names Tracy. I'm not for sure if she's Tris or not. She looks just like her and acts just like her, but my Tris was supposedly killed. Second off, she liked them and I found out that we have every class together." She clapped her hands and squealed. "I'm going to become best friends with her and make you two fall in love again!" _Fall in love. Again. _Those words hit me, making me realize that we weren't even sure if this was the right person. Chris, we don't want to scare her. I'll take care of the love part." She sighed as she walked over to hug me, saying goodnight. I laid back on my bed, but before I could think, my eyes shut and sleep overcame me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, due to being busy. I'll try to update every day, but I can't make any promises. Also, if I try to update more frequently, my updates will be shorter. Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

I couldn't get those gorgeous blue eyes out of my head. The way his shirts clung to his arms, showing off his muscles. Those lips. Oh, don't even get me started on those. _Four._ What a weird, yet beautiful, name. I could've sworn I've heard that name before. It's one of those names that stick with you after you've heard it.

After running into him in class yesterday, I've been thinking about when I'll meet him again. I just want to hear his voice again. My eyes look up at the colorful daisies on my desk, a smile appearing on my face. As I stand up, I walk over to them, trailing my fingers across the soft petals.

Shaking myself out of my daze, I walk into my small one person bathroom. My body still aches from my performance a couple days ago. When I turned on the water, steamed quickly filled the air. I slipped off my clothes, disappearing into the shower, letting the water fall on my body, slightly stinging my skin. I sighed in relief, letting my body relax.

As soon as my muscles started to relax and my fingers slowly began to wrinkle, I got out, wrapping a towel around me. My hair fell onto my shoulders, my skin glistened from the steam. _Knock knock. _As soon as I heard someone at my door, I didn't even remember my current state. I paced to the door, swinging it open. _Four._ His eyes ran up and down my body, letting me remember what I looked like. "Oh crap!" I shut the door, about to run back into my bedroom to get closed, but then I remembered that I rudely slammed the door in his face and ran away. "I'm sorry, I'll be back. I need clothes," I stammered. He chuckled back at me in response.

Shutting the door again, I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and then made my way back to open the door. "Hello," I said with the biggest smile on my face. "I'm sorry about that, I can tend to forget things." I opened the door all the way, allowing him to come in. He sat in my desk chair as I sat comfortable on my bed. "So, I know this is soon, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. I thought it was so cute that he was nervous to ask me, especially in person. "Yes, on one condition though." He nodded, letting me know it was okay to ask. "Can we count this as a date?" The same smile that was on my face, appeared on his.

"Of course," he said. "I'll pick you up at 7." As soon as I thought he was gone, I looked at what I was wearing. "Crap, I don't have anything to wear!"

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. Turning around, I saw Four and some other girl standing right in front of the door. "I knew you'd say that, so I brought a very close friend of mine that I thought you would like to meet that would help you with that." The girl walked toward me. She was really pretty, jealousy rushed over my body. Did Tobias like her more than friends? Have they ever dated before? _Calm yourself, Tracey._ _He asked you on a date tonight, not her. _"This is Christina. I'm sure you two will get along just fine before I pick you up."

"We get to go shopping now!" She said with a squeal. I sighed, drawing both of their attention back to me. "If something wrong, Tri-Tracy. Tracy?"

"I hate shopping. It's pointless, boring, and time consuming," when I said this, I earned a laugh from both of them. "I knew you'd say that. I promise, we'll bond during this. I'll make it fun!" We all started to walk out of my room. Quietly, so no one heard me, I mumbled, "I doubt it." Apparently Four heard this, it made him chuckle, causing Christina to look back at us with a questioning look. We both shrugged, and then separated ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, due to being busy. It was my boyfriend and I's two year anniversary! I also might not update tomorrow since it is Passover, but I'll try! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

During my shopping trip with Christina, I've checked my watch so many times now that I've lost count. It has been an hour and a half of pure torture. I've tried on ten skirts, eight dresses, twelve pairs of shoes, and I haven't bought a single thing. I don't even know where he's taking me. I get nervous every time I think about it though.

"Tris. Tris! Are you even listening to me?" I snap my head up, not realizing I was ignoring her. "Sorry. I'm just so nervous." She raises her eyebrows, questioning me.

"I've never had a boyfriend before, gone on a date, or even been kissed," when these words escape my mouth, her jaw drops open. "Oh honey, we need to do something about this." She pulls out a plain black dress with ¾ length sleeves. I slip into it and notice how it reaches my mid-thigh, making my legs seem long and showing off the muscle in them. She gasps. I guess she loves it as much as I do.

"Now all we need are a pair of plain black heels," she says. "Flats," I correct her. "I knew you'd say that," she mumbles. She said that a lot today, does she really know or does she just guess? I shake it off and walk over to the clearance rack. The very first pair of I see are plain black ballet flats, and I grab them.

After I check out, I notice that I only have an hour to get ready.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Will..umm.. will you help me get ready, please? I have no idea what to do with myself," I say with embarrassment in my voice. "Of course! Did you think I would let you do the rest by yourself?" I find myself laughing at her comment.

When we get back to my room, she instantly sets my in a chair in my bathroom. She curls my hair, making me shiver each time she sprays it with hairspray. She does my makeup with a natural look. When I turn to look in the mirror, I freeze. I look…. "Beautiful," Christina says as her eyes skim my body. I hug her, thanking her profusely. "Four should be here any-." She gets cut off from a knock at my door. I run to it, opening it quickly. "Tracy, you look beautiful." His eyes won't stop raking up and down my body. Christina clears her throat, making him wake up out of his little daze. "See you guys later, have fun and be careful!" We both roll our eyes at her. After she walks out, he takes my hand in his. "Are you ready?" I nod, suddenly getting nervous again. I can do this. _Be brave._


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****I did use a quote from Divergent later on in this chapter! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

The restaurant he took me to was breath taking. The lights were dimmed, and candles with rose petals scattered around them were placed on every table. Black and white were basically the color scheme. They had a guy in a suit playing the piano, while the waiters all wore matching black outfits. As the waiter took us to our table, I was still trying to take in the place. It smelled like wine and expensive perfume. Our waiter took us to a small table for two in the very back corner. As soon as we both ordered our drinks, Four was the first one to break the ice.

"Do you like it? I was afraid I was over doing it, but-" I quickly cut him off with my response.

"I _love_ it. Don't worry," he sighed in relief, causing the butterflies in my belly to calm down a little bit. "So Four, what is your favorite color?" He started to laugh as soon as the words left my mouth. "What's so funny?" I pouted. "That's like a little kid question," he said in between laughs. I raised my eyebrow at him. "But I don't know anything about you? Isn't it a good place to start?" He takes a sip of his water, then responds. "Black." I nod in agreement.

Our food comes quickly, we eat with a little small talk here and there. After we finish, he grabs my hand and we make our way back to my room. "Want to watch a movie?" I pear over his shoulder, looking at the few stacks off piles of DVDs I have. "Do you have The Avengers?" I grab it, slipping it in the DVD player and starting it. We lay on my bed about a foot apart, our eyes both focused on the screen.

By the end of the movie, I'm cuddled up to him with my head on his chest. His heart beat matches mine and his body warms mine. "Four?" His eyes meet mine, letting me know I could ask my question. "What's your real name?" "T-Tobias." Then my heart stops and my head is found unraveling. Why do I know that name? A face keeps appearing, his face, but not in a background I've seen before. My body starts to heat up and I don't realize I'm shaking until he calls my name. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave _now._ I hurry over to the door and open it, waiting for him to rush over. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry?" He says with question in his voice.

I push him out and shut the door, locking it behind me. I find myself turning on the shower and stepping in. My eyes shut as things start to replay in my head. I see an image of Four and I in an open room by a thing of water. _The Chasm. _How did I know that? As we are sitting there with our hands intertwined, he says, "_And don't call me 'Four,' okay? It's nice to hear my name again." _Then as the river roars, he kisses me.

I wake up out of my day dream, realizing I need to get out of the shower. I wrap myself in a towel and advance towards my bed. I knew him, I knew _Tobias._ With those thoughts, my eyelids closed and darkness surrounds me. _I passed out_.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series****! Later in this chapter, I picture Tracy dancing as Jeanine Mason to the song called Let the Drummer Kick. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! It made me so happy! I use a couple scenes from the book in here, basically word by word. Let me know if you like it! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

_I'm in a plain room with about fifteen beds. They each have a black blanket spread over it, and I find myself sitting on one. I face a girl that has short dark hair, bronze skin, and a black outfit on just like my own__**. Christina.**_

"_Can you be a girl for a few seconds?"_

"_I'm always a girl." I frown._

"_You know what I mean. Like a silly, annoying girl."_

_I twirl my hair around my finger. "'Kay."_

_She grins so wide I can see her back row of teeth. "Will kissed me."_

_ Everything goes black, then another image pops up. I'm in a different kind of room, with tons of people inside. Someone is standing next to me, a man to be exact. It's my father._

"_So," my father says quietly "Where is your mother?"_

_ I look down. I don't want to deliver this news. I don't want to have this news to begin with._

"_She's gone," I say. "She saved me."_

I wake up, still in my towel. My hair is stuck to my face. What am I going to do?

As soon as the music started, my body fell into rhythm. My little black top and short clung to my body, making it easier for me to move fast. I loved the way I felt when the music took control.

When the short song came to an end, I heard clapping. My eyes directed their way upwards and found a face. _Christina._

"You're a really good dancer," she said as she walked towards me.

"Thanks, but why are you really here?" She sighed, knowing that I didn't want to put up with any crap at the moment. "What happened? Four is locked in his room and he won't come out. I assumed you knew what was wrong?" She looks really worried, and I start to feel bad.

"I..um…I kicked him out," she gasps. "What? Why?" I sit next to her on the edge of the stage, looking at the floor. I swing my legs gently, trying to take my mind off of this. "I just had a thought in my head and freaked out. I needed alone time and I pushed him out. I handled it the wrong way, but I was so alarmed." It feels good to get it off my chest. I just now notice that it is really easy to talk to Christina.

"Well, I think you need to tell someone else that, and by someone else.."

"By someone else, you mean Four," she smiles and nods toward the exit. I get up and dreadfully, walk to the door. Well, here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****I tried to update yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

I wasn't one to normally cry. I think the last time I cried was when Tris died. Somehow, I found myself with tears rolling down my cheeks. My body shook slightly. _What did I do wrong?_ I threw myself down on to my bed, shoving my face in to a pillow, then I screamed. The pillow muffled my scream, but it still felt good to let it out. _How long has it even been? A couple minutes? A couple hours? _I knew that when I moved here that it would be hard and I would have to face problems, just not _this_ problem.

"Tobias? Will you please let me in? I'm sorry about earlier, let me explain," Tracy called through the door. Quickly, I wiped the tears from my face. I hoped I didn't look as miserable as earlier. After wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans, I opened the door.

"Look, I have a lot to tell you," she says as she steps in to my room, practically inviting herself in. She sits on the bed, patting a space next to her for me to sit. I sit down, unsure if I want to hear what she has to say. "Tobias, I've noticed something since the moment I met you and Christina. Every time you look at me, you look at me with love and like we have been friends for years. At least once, you both have called me 'Tris'. When Chris and I went shopping, she kept called me Tris and I just ignored it. When you saw me in just a towel, the look in your eyes showed that you've seen me like this before. When your eyes ran over my raven tattoos, your jaw dropped. Literally." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to disappoint you because I really _really_ like you. Then something happened tonight. You told me a secret and I reacted in a ridiculous way. I'm sorry about that, but the reason I did was because I remembered a little bit. I remember finding out your name in a strange place called the Chasm. I remember sitting with Christina in a room with fifteen other beds, and she told me about kissing someone named Will. Then I remember my father hugging me and I told him my mother died saving me."

My heartbeat started to pick up. "Where are you going with this Tracy? What does this mean?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt bad, but I needed to know. She look down at her hands, not wanting to meet my gaze. "I remember that when I first got here, I didn't really recall my past memories. I had a concussion, or so they say. I didn't remember my past and soon, I just forgot. When I came here, everyone was so nice. They adopted me into their little dance family. They only had two rules though." She gulped, her body started to shake. "You _have to _cover any tattoos you have and you _have to_ forget about your past. We are your new family and new future. That's what they said to me. I figured it was easy enough and I needed a new home. I worked my ass off coming into this family. They were natural at dancing, they've been doing it for years. Before and after school, we would have hours on end of dance classes. Ballet, jazz, hip hop, and more. They wanted me to be just like the rest of them, and I finally gave in." I didn't like where this was going, I felt bad. I guess she didn't have it as easy as I thought. She had to work for it.

"When I first saw you, something inside me clicked. I felt like I knew you and I could be myself around you. I liked the way you made me feel magical," she quickly looked me in the eyes, blushing, then continued. "When you told me your name, I basically passed out. All of these memories came back to me. _I knew you, Tobias. _We had a life together, Christina was there too. I just forget it, I want to remember."

"So does this mean…" I started to say.

"I'm Tris," as soon as she said that, my lips found hers, colliding and moving in perfect rhythm.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

My eyes fluttered open, meeting a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Tobias said, causing me to blush. I snuggled my face closer into his chest.

"I'm so glad that I remember. Now I get to be extra lovey-dovey with you," I say as I kiss him.

"I am too. You have no idea what it was like believing you were dead for three years," he said and I gasped.

"You thought I was _dead_? For _three_ years?" I couldn't even fathom what he had to go through. My heartbeat picked up and tears slid down my face. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault, Tris, I forgot you don't remember everything." I couldn't even fathom what he had to go through. My heartbeat picked up and tears slid down my face. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, Tris. You got shot." I nodded as he wiped the tears from my face. "Tobias? Will you tell me everything please? Starting from the moment I met you till now?" He looked into my eyes, making sure I was ready. "Okay, so our old town use to have five factions…"

It took about three hours for us to talk everything out and to get ready for the day. Everything he told me was a lot to take in, but I'm glad I know. I can't believe how our old life use to be. I was basically a soldier. I saved lives and risked my own.

"Tris?" I glanced up at Tobias. "I have a surprise for you." I kept my gaze, letting him know to continue. "I have some people I want you to re-meet tonight." My stomach started to get butterflies.

"Oh no," I murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series.**** I'm sorry that yesterday's update was so short, I couldn't think of anything to write. I figure that it's better to have short updates then to not update at all. Thank you all for the great reviews! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

Dresses weren't my favorite things to wear, but somehow I found myself wearing one. It was a deep blue, matching Tobias' eyes. The neckline was almost too low, but I was demanded to wear it by Christina. I was really thankful that she let me pick my own choice of shoes though.

Tobias cleared his throat, catching my attention. "You look stunning, Tris." _Tris._ I don't know if I'll ever get use to that name. He ran a finger through my curly hair before giving me a kiss. "Ready?" he questioned me. "As really as I'll ever be," I said while walking out the door.

"I know you're nervous, but you've technically already have met these people. You don't have anything to worry about," when he said this, the butterflies in my stomach still didn't calm down. "You already know Christina. There are only two other people that you haven't met yet." I take a deep breath, realizing we made it to the restaurant. We lead ourselves to a round table in the back and I gasp. _Cara and Zeke._ I look next to me at Tobias. "You remember huh?" I nod, taking the seat next to Christina.

"Hello guys," Tobias said trying to break the ice.

"Hi…Tr….Tracy?" Zeke says awkwardly. This causes Tobias and me to laugh.

"She remembers, you can call her Tris," this causes Chris to wrap her arms around me tightly.

"I've missed you so much! I have my best friend back! Do you know how hard it was to be alone with two guys for three years?" She asks me.

"Hey! You had me!" Cara says. Chris just rolls her eyes and finally drops her arms.

"I'm just glad to see my man all happy again. If you don't mind me asking," starts Zeke, "how did you remember?"

I close my eyes quickly, scared that if I word this wrong that I'll mess it up. "I asked Tobias a question, then he answered. I remember a couple things from our old life, then he told me the rest." This earns me a nod from Tobias, showing that I said the right thing.

"How far have you gone?" Christina says bluntly. My jaw drops open, literally. "Chris! You can't just ask that!" Tobias touches my arm and says, "Remember who you're talking to though." She puts her hand on her chest, acting offended. "I'm not that bad," she defends. "Yeah right, try living with yourself for three years," Tobias mumbles so only I can hear him, causing me to laugh a little too loud.

Tobias walks me back to my apartment, my hand never leaving his. As we get to my room, I feel his arms around my tiny waist. "So I guess it's time to say goodnight," he says before kissing me slowly. I put my hands on his chest while he cups my face. A couple minutes past and I'm the first to pull away. "Toby?" He looks at me in a weird way. "You don't like the nickname I found for you?"

"I guess it's okay as long as I can call you 'Trissy'."

"Okay _Toby,_ will you please stay the night? I sleep better when you are with me," I say looking at the ground. "Of course, _Trissy_." He leads me into my room, taking off his undershirt to give to me so I can sleep in it. We both lay down, his chest pressed against my back. "Goodnight, Trissy. I love you," he says but I'm too far gone to even reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. ****Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

I found myself in my dance studio. My hair was natural, while a sports bra and spandex covered my body. I felt bad leaving Tobias this morning, but I still had a life. I had things that needed to get done. I left him a note saying where I was and explaining that I had a performance tonight.

"Hey Tracy. You ready for tonight?" asked Luke. He was going to be my partner. I was actually really excited about this because we've been paired before. He knows what he's doing and he does it well. Our styles are both modern but we had different ways of dancing that connected perfectly.

"Hell yeah! You think you can lift me?" I questioned jokingly. He shrugged and said, "I'll try. 100 pounds might be pushing it." We were pretty comfortable around each other. He was probably one of the closest friends I had here, and joking was our thing.

We started the music, doing pretty well until we got to the middle. _Boom._ "Oh crap! Tracy, are you okay? I didn't mean to drop you!" Luke reached a hand out to me, I took it, and he hugged me tightly. "It's okay, really! Now let's get back to our routine. We don't have much time to waste," I said nodding to the clock on the nearest wall.

_Again, again, and again. _We probably did the whole thing thirty times before we decided to stop. "I think we are good enough for tonight," Luke stated.

Whipping the sweat off of my forehead with a towel, I said, "As long as we do it without you dropping me, I don't care!" He ran after me and fell on his knees jokingly. "I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

"I'm just kidding! Go home and shower before I puke from your smell," I wrinkled up my nose. "We have to be here at 6, no later!" We waved goodbye and I hurried back to my room.

When I got back to my room, I saw a dark figure on my bed. "Oh my god, Tobias!" I jumped back, leaning against the door for support. "I didn't think you'd still be here." I walked over and sat beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't answer. "Toby, I'm really sorry for leaving you." Still no answer. I tickled him, making him squeal like a little girl.

"If it makes you feel better, I got dropped on my face today," he glanced at me worried.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I laughed.

"Yeah, we were doing a flip in my routine for tonight and I got dropped. I'm okay though. Luke was really nice about it."

"Luke? Who's Luke?"

"My dance partner, you'd like him. There's no need to worry," he let out a sigh. "Are you coming to my show tonight?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I blushed.

"And this is why I love you, Toby." He stared at me in shock. I looked at my lap, trying to take my mind off of what I just said. We hadn't said 'I love you" yet.

Bringing my attention back to him, he said, "I love you too Trissy," with the biggest smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** I'm seeing Divergent for the fifth time tonight! In this chapter, I imagine Tris' performance as "Edge of Glory" from So you think you can dance. Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

I quickly took my seat next to the girls and Zeke while waiting for the show to start. "Did she tell you anything about her performance tonight?" asked Christina. She _still_ had her Candor moments. I shook my head as I responded, "no, but she did tell me that she got dropped on her head during practice today."

"Is she okay?" Cara asked. I just shrugged, not caring to reply. The lights started to dim and the curtains opened. On the stage, lights shown on Tris in a beautiful purple dress. It was short and the straps tied around her neck. Her long hair was pulled back and twisted into a fancy bun. I loved seeing her in her dance costumes. They always projected her body in a stunning way. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The music suddenly started and she started to move to the rhythm. She moves flawlessly and the pair of them are in sync. I do feel a bit of jealously, but I try to ignore it.

As soon as the show is over, I grab the bouquet of flowers I have and rush backstage to find Tris. I hear her voice, but stop to listen in on the conversation.

"Great job tonight, Luke." _Luke._ It must be her partner. "Thanks for not dropping me tonight."

"I told you I'm sorry! Now I'm reconsidering it," Luke says with a laugh.

"Go home and shower because I'm going to puke if I stand next to you any longer. What have I told you before?" I see her plug her nose jokingly. "I also swear that if I have to dance with you next week too, I'm buying you soap and perfume."

"Then I'll promise you that I'll drop you on your head," Luke replies. "I feel the love." He pulls her into a quick hug and comes out the door, passing me. I quickly enter the room, hugging Tris.

"You did amazing tonight, Trissy! You look stunning and I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim as I hand her the flowers. I kiss her, wrapping my hands around her waist. "I'm also really glad that you didn't have to kiss anyone in your performance tonight," I say shyly. She looks up at me with a big grin and says, "me too. I only want to kiss you." She pulls my lips down to meet hers, running her hands down my chest. "Give me a few minutes to get changed and I'll meet you back in the room," she sends me a wink. Slowly, I walk out and wonder to her room. _Oh Tris, only if you knew what you do to me._


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

I was laying comfortably in Tobias' arms when I looked up and met his gaze. He looked worried and would constantly find something more interesting to stare at.

"Toby? What's wrong?" He still wouldn't meet my gaze. Sighing, I said, "Guess I'll just have to get it out of you." I tucked my face into his neck and started to kiss. Each kiss, my lips lingered a tiny bit longer. This probably went on for a couple minutes before I finally stopped. "Okay, never mind. Don't tell me and have a pissed girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I just was thinking about your performance tonight," He said. I almost read his mind and quickly replied, "Luke and I aren't more than friends! I promise! He was one of the first people I met when I came here and he's like a brother to me!" Tobias quickly gave me a kiss and replied with the question I was dreading. "Then why did you kiss him like that in your first performance I saw? I saw that kiss, Tris. It wasn't innocent at all, and it had at least some meaning."

Tears quickly ran down my face. Thoughts went through my mind and I didn't know how to respond. I got up without another thought and ran out. Literally. I had no idea where I was going until I showed up at Christina's door. After knocking furiously, she opened with a puzzled face.

"I need a place to stay for tonight, I'll leave at 7 in the morning," I say pushing myself into her room. "Anytime, Tris. I'm always here for you." I plopped myself down on her coach, replying, "I owe you." She chuckled and we both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_**(Page Break)**_

"Luke, I told you that we got counter-clockwise around the couch! Not clockwise!" I was in a bad mood today and Luke knew it. Every little mistake one of us mad, I was yelling and swearing. During the middle of the routine, where I jump off the couch and he catches me, I was really hesitant at first. Standing on the couch, I looked directly at him and said, "I swear to god that if you drop me, I will literally harm you myself." He gulped, nodded, and opened his arms to catch me. I ran three steps and jumped. I instantly felt his arms around me and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I wrapped my legs around his and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for not dropping me! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He chuckled, probably being even gladder that he didn't drop me because of my threat to him. I let go of him and got back on the couch, wanting to try it again, but then I heard someone clear their throat. _Tobias._

"I should probably go home and shower, we've been practicing long enough. Good job today, Tracy," Luke stated. I nodded, then looked back at the floor not wanting to face Tobias.

"So Tris, I've been wanting to talk to you about last night. I'm really sorry for reacting like that, I just don't want to lose you again." Well, he shouldn't have thought I was like that. I met his gaze, letting him know that it was the past and it's time to move on from it. Only if he knew what I had in store for him tomorrow night. He was going to be _thrilled._


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** To clear up any confusion, in chapter 3, when Tobias first finds Tris and is watching her dance, at the end of the routine, Luke and her kiss. I'm sorry I forgot to put that in there! The dance number brought up in this chapter is "Unchained Melody" from So You Think You Can Dance. I used a couple paragraphs from the book so all that credit goes to Veronica Roth. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

I had just finished my dress rehearsal for tonight when I walk towards my dressing room to find Tobias. His eyes ran up and down my body, making me self-conscious. Anger suddenly flashed in his eyes. "What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down, realizing I was wearing a short, skin colored dress for my big number tonight.

"It's supposed to be a short night gown from the Titanic. Christina helped me pick it out," I said trying to be strong, afraid to break. He stepped closer to me, making me want to shrink. "Are you sure Luke didn't pick it out? I'm sure he would just _love_ this." By this time, Christina and Zeke had joined us. Christina was probably getting me so we could do my makeup, while Zeke was getting Tobias to get ready for the show.

"Luke doesn't know shit about this. I actually thought this would be perfect for this number," I stand a little taller, gaining a little more confidence.

"This is what _sluts_ wear when begging for attention," he starts off. "The old Tris would never even think about wearing this."

I take a deep breath, and say words I never thought would come out of my mouth. "Well, that Tris has been dead for a while and she's never coming back."

Shock appears in his eyes, while Zeke and Christina's mouths are hanging open. "C'mon Chris, it's time to make me noticeable. I'm just _need_ some attention." I send one more death glare to him before starting off to my dressing room.

_**(Page Break)**_

I find myself sitting in Christina's apartment again. After convincing me to have a girl's night with her, I couldn't decline. She was simply trying to get my mind off of _him_, which currently wasn't working because I was curled into a ball, sobbing. I was crying the whole night, until she forced me to take a bubble bath in her giant bath tub. "Tris, go and relax. I'm going to go and run some errands while you spend time alone. Don't do anything stupid." I gave her a reassuring nod and she left.

The water felt amazing on my skin. It was really hot, but it made it feel even better. I closed my eyes and drifted off into deeper thought.

_I am at home. Taking a deep breath, I watch my house fade. I forgot, for a second, that I was in Dauntless headquarters. And then Tobias is standing in front of me. But I'm not afraid of Tobias. I look over my shoulder. Maybe there's something behind me I'm supposed to focus on. But no- behind me is just a four-poster bed. A bed? Tobias walks towards me, slowly. What's going on? _

_ I stare up at him, paralyzed. He smiles down at me. That smile looks kind. Familiar. He presses his mouth to mine, and my lips part. I thought it would be impossible to forget I was in a simulation. I was wrong: he makes everything else disintegrate. _

_ His fingers find my jacket zipper and pull it down in one slow swipe until the zipper detaches. He tugs the jacket from my shoulders. Oh, is all I can think, as he kisses me again. Oh. My fear is being with him. I have been wary of affection all my life, but I didn't know how deep that wariness went. But this obstacle doesn't feel the same as the others. It is a different kind of fear- nervous panic rather than blind terror. _

_ He slides his hands down my arms and then squeezes my hips, his fingers sliding over the skin just above my belt, and I shiver. I gently push him back and press my hands to my forehead. This is the fear I have no solutions for- a boy I like, who wants to…have sex with me? _

_ Simulation Tobias kisses my neck. I try to think. I have to face the fear. I have to take control of the situation and find a way to make it less frightening. I look Simulation Tobias in the eye and say sternly, "I am not going to sleep with you in a hallucination. Okay?" Then I grab him by his shoulders and turn us around, pushing him against the bedpost. I feel something other than fear- prickle in my stomach, a bubble of laughter. I press against him and kiss him, my hands wrapping around his arms. He feels strong. He feels…good. And he's gone._

A yelling noise wakes me up. _Christina._ "I will not tell you where she is!"

"And why not?" I hear some feet moving and Chris yells again. "No! Don't go in there!" Then I hear the door open and Tobias' eyes meet mind. _Oh god,_ I think. _I'm still in the bath tub._


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy! I can't wait till the next chapter though! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

As soon as my eyes met his, he looked down at the floor. I could see him fiddling with the bottom of his black shirt. "Tobias," I say looking at him. "Tobias!" He quickly makes eye contact with me before looking back at the floor. "Yeah?" Huffing, I grab the nearest thing, a bar of soap, and throw it at him. "Will you come over here and talk to me?"

Instead of answering, he walks over and sits on the edge of the tub. If it weren't for these bubbles covering me, you'd be able to see my body right through the water. I give him a knowing look, letting him know that he has to start this conversation.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's just, in that couple of years that I lost you, I was so heart broken. I finally had you back and I just didn't want to lose you again. You are none of those things I called you. You are wonderful, smart, sexy, athletic, and so kind. If it's okay with you, I would really like you to be my girlfriend again?" I let out a short giggle, while cupping his face with my hands. "How's this for an answer?" I meet his lips with mine. We kiss for about a minute until we get interrupted.

"Oh my gosh. I'm guessing you two aren't fighting anymore?" Christina walks in, covering her eyes. We both shake our heads with huge smiles on her faces, making her walk out with joy.

_**(Page Break)**_

"I have bad news," Tobias says to me. We are in my room, cuddling. His arms are tightly wrapped around me, comforting me. This is how I like to spend my time. When I'm not dancing, I like to be all lovey-dovey with him.

I bring my head off of his chest. A frown appears on my face. "We are both invited to Christina's tomorrow night with the boys and Cara to play 'Never Have I Ever.'" I turn my head slightly to the side, wondering if I've ever played this before. Answering my thoughts, Tobias says, "No, you haven't. It's a drinking game, which you weren't very fond of." I lay my head back down, not knowing how to respond. "And before you ask, yes, we have to go."


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

I found myself in a very tight dress. It was strapless, showing off some of my cleavage. It reached a little above mid-thigh, and it hugged my body. Anyone who knew me well enough, knew that Christina was the one who picked this out and forced me to wear this. She also forced me into a chair so she could curl my hair and apply any makeup needed. She didn't even let me pick my own shoes, which is why black stilettos appeared on my feet.

"I just told Four that I would bring you to the party when I was done with you," Christina said while dapping a little bit of blush onto both of my cheeks. "And… done!" She swirled the chair I was in around, letting me get up and walk to her body-length mirror. "I don't understand how you do this, Chris," I say gasping.

"I told you, it's _magic._ Christina's magic," sending me a wink, she smoothed down the edge of her red skirt and grabbed my hand. "Ready Trissy?" I nodded, walking out the door. "So, what is this game?" She chuckled and murmured something about Stiffs. "Well, I guess you're in for some adventure." _Oh, joy._

_**(Page Break)**_

As soon as I walked into the room, I heard someone whistle at me. "Shut up, Zeke. She's mine," Tobias said, grabbing my waist. "By the way, you look hot." I felt my cheeks heat up. I still don't understand how he can affect me like this. Every single word that comes out of his mouth or every time he touches me, I fall under his spell again.

We see Zeke, Cara, and Christina appear into the living room. As we follow, I can see them sit in a circle on the floor with a huge pile of alcohol in the center. I sit down between Chris and Tobias, latching my hand with his. "So, how does this work?" I ask. Christina grabs a bottle and starts to pour various shot glasses. Five, ten, fifteen, and then I start to lose count. "When it's someone's turn, they will say something like, 'never have I ever gotten drunk before', and if you have, you drink a shot." I shake my head, what a stupid game. We all are just going to end up with huge headaches tomorrow anyways. "Lighten up, Trissy. I'll start," Zeke says. "Never have I ever died." I shoot him a death glare and grab a shot. As I down it, he says, "that's what you get, drink up." As soon as it hits my throat, it starts to burn. "Shit, that's strong," as soon as the words leave my mouth, everyone starts laughing.

"My turn," I say kind of excited. "Never have I ever… had sex." Tobias and I are the only ones who don't drink, while the rest groan. "You suck," Zeke says and I respond with a big smile. "This is only the beginning."

About three hours later, all of us finally decide to end the game. We could barely form complete sentences and I almost didn't even want to try to walk home. We downed about a bottle each. I found myself in the guest bedroom with a shirtless Tobias. "Y-you l-look good, Toby," I stutter out as I run a hand down his chest. I feel him start to kiss my neck with his soft lips, and I lean back on the bed. I start to feel a little tinglier and silly inside then I already do, but that stops as soon as his lips stop. I feel his head plop down on the pillow next to mine. _I guess it's bed time._ I shut my eyes, and I quickly fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really really busy! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tris' POV

As soon as I open my eyes, I regret it. The light is literally blinding, making my head only hurt worse. _How much did I drink last night? _"Too much," I look over and see Tobias roll over beside me. "Huh?" I asked. He slowly opens his eyes, squinting because of the light, and responds, "You asked me how much you drank last night and I said 'too much'." _Oh crap, I didn't realize I said it out loud._ A blush made its way onto my cheeks.

I looked around the room, wondering where we were. He must have noticed because he said, "Zeke's guest bedroom." I let out a sigh, knowing that I was safe and hoping I didn't do anything stupid. "How crazy was the party last night? I don't remember anything?" He sits himself upright, and I scoot myself over and lay my head in his lap. He starts playing with my hair as he begins talking. "I don't think so. I can't even remember much. I do remember coming back to this room though." I feel my face get red again as the memories come back. "Too bad we were too drunk and tired," he says with a seductive voice. I sit up and slap his arm. "Owww! What was that for?" I give him a knowing look and he just smiles.

I press my lips to his, feeling his arms wrap around my waist as he kisses me back. "Oh my eyes!" Zeke shouts as he covers his eyes. Tobias gives me one last kiss before pulling away. "I just was going to be nice and bring you guys stuff for your hangovers, but now I regret it." I roll my eyes and grab the pills and water bottles from him. "Thanks Zeke," Tobias says as he gets out of bed. Zeke's eyes get wide as he see's Tobias in only his boxers. "What did you do last night?" In response, I chuck a pillow at him and point to the door, making him leave. As soon as the door closes, I turn towards Tobias.

"I'm going to go shower, want to join me?" He asks with a grin on his face. "In your dreams, lover boy," I roll over and lay my head back down on my pillow. "Ouch, Tris. That really hurt my heart," he shouts while he disappears into the bathroom. As soon as I hear the water start running, I close my eyes. I can't fall back to sleep. I pull the covers away from my body, finding myself in only my bra and underwear. _Oh god._ I rush into the bathroom, forgetting he was in there. "Did you finally decide to join me?" He asks while he sticks his head out of the curtain. I shake my head. "Please, baby? It'll make me happy?" _Tris, you need to have some self-control._ "Umm..," I start to say, but he interrupts me. "You have to shower anyways. We might as well save water." _No. No. No. Just go back into the bed room until he is done. _I turn around and run into the room without giving him a second look. _Way to be a chicken, Tris._

I run a hand through my hair before looking up at the person entering my room. "Hi Chrissy, what do you want?" She walks over by my side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, I have an idea," she takes in a deep breath and starts talking again. "And before you say 'no', just listen. Ever since I've gotten here, I've been thinking how I kind of what to leave my old life behind. I was thinking of making a new me. Then I thought of you, you need a start over too! So, today, us girls are going out and starting over!" She scans my face to see what I think, which is blank, due to my thinking. "Okay, I guess I'll give it a try." This sends her into squeals of joy. _What did I just get myself into?_


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT own any of the Divergent books, any of the characters from the books, or anything else that is from the series. **** I can't explain how sorry I am for not updating! I had finals and I've just been busy with other things also! I won't be updating as fast during the summer because I'm super busy, but I'll try my best! Thank you for still reading and I'll try to post again soon! Please read, review, follow, and enjoy! **

Tobias' POV

I let the warm water run onto my back, relieving the achiness I felt when I woke up. My head was still pounding due to all the drinking I did last night, but I was still trying to think which caused it to hurt more. My thoughts kept wondering off to Tris. I missed her small, soft body in my arms, wishing she would've stayed. I didn't mean to push her, but I couldn't help myself. Having her back is so unreal, it's too good to be true.

I know she still hasn't conquered her seventh fear yet, but I was hoping she would be willing to try to. We are getting older, well, old in dauntless standards. We need to start being more responsible and maybe in a year or two, start a family. _Woah, Tobias. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. _I looked down at my hands which were starting to get pruney, letting me know it was time to get out. Turning off the water, I wrap the fluffy white towel that laid on the rack next to me, around my waist. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Tris-," I started off, but I stopped as soon as I saw that the bedroom was empty. I ran into the hallway, wondering around for Tris. I heard a whistle and I turned around "You look hot, bud. Trying to impress some ladies?" Zeke asked with a wink. "Where is Tris? She was just in our room and I can't find her!" My hands held my towel at my sides, clenching into the soft fabric. "Her and Christina went to shop or do something girly. She'll be back soon, chill," He replied. "Want to go get a drink at the bar? I'll buy." I shook my head from side to side, and then left. I was so tired and I knew that Tris would kill me when she got back. She hates when I drink. I mean, I don't blame her. I'm either horny or an ass. I got back to the room, flopping down on the bed. I wondered what Tris was doing. I found myself let out a laugh at the thought of her shopping with Chris. Hopefully they wouldn't be too long, but with Christina, you never know.

Tris' POV

"Come on, Tris! Be a little dauntless for once! Don't be a pansycake!" Christina's voice was started to get annoying now. It's only been about an hour, but I don't know how much longer I'll last. "I thought only Uriah said 'pansycake'? I don't need you to say it too," I said back. She wanted me to cut my hair to my collar bone and color the underneath of it black. "You can always fix it if you don't like it!" I started at the floor, trying to decide what to do while zoning her out.

I already had my nails and makeup done. I got my double holes pierced on both ears, and had an entire wardrobe change. The hair would set the whole new look, and who knows, it might actually look good. "I'll do it," I murmured. "Yay! You're the best!" She shrieked. I sat down in the chair while she told the hairdresser what to do. I shut my eyes, hoping that this could only help the new me.


End file.
